


Protecting Our Legacy

by notimmortal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton being a good dad, Based on First Burn, But I can't write like that so if it doesn't seem like it I'm sorry, Canon Era, Dueling, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I made Eacker's second a little bitch, I will protect Phillip WITH MY LIFE, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Sort Of, There is literally no historical accuracy to this, because why not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: "When will you learn that they are your legacy?"Hamilton would learn that very quickly when Phillip comes in talking about a duel





	Protecting Our Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So I had this idea after listening to First Burn but let it sit in my Google Drive for ages before writing/deciding to post. I just loved those ending lines in the song and thought it would make a great fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The last words that Eliza had spoken to him all those weeks ago were still ringing in his head.

 

_ When will you learn that they are your legacy? WE ARE YOUR LEGACY! _

 

She forced him to sleep in his office, not that he blamed her. It was an act of political sacrifice, but he knew that her personal sacrifice far outweighed anything he had given up.

 

He still had his son, though, despite it all.

 

His son who was running in, speaking a mile a minute, and mentioning a duel.

 

“Pops if you had only head the shit he said about you I doubt you would've let it slide and I was not about to!” Philip said upon entering the office one afternoon.

 

“Slow down, Pip,” Alexander said, placing an arm on his son's shoulder.

 

Philip was practically buzzing with nervous and angry energy, not slowing down at all despite his father’s request. “I need advice, this is my very first duel, they don’t exactly cover the subject in school.” 

 

“Did you attempt to negotiate a peace?”

 

“He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talk cease.”

 

“Where is this happening?”

 

Philip shrugged. “Across the river in Jersey.”

 

Alexander sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. “Everything is legal in New Jersey.” He paused, thinking about what the best advice was to give his son. Alexander knew that his son couldn’t live with the guilt of shooting someone. But he also couldn’t throw away his shot, what if he died? “Philip, do you have a second already?”

 

“A friend of mine from school said he would be my second, why?”

 

“Tell him that he needn’t do that. I’ll be your second in this duel,” Alexander said, grabbing his guns from their place by the dresser.

 

“Pops, really?” Philip asked, excitement and fear coloring his words. “Are you sure?”

 

“You’re defending my honor, right? I should be there with you then.”

 

***

 

The two Hamilton men made their way to New Jersey, near Weehawken, just before dawn. Alexander had written a note for Eliza before they left, knowing she probably wouldn’t read it unless they didn’t return for some time.

 

“Now, Pip, I’m going to talk to Eacker’s second and try to get him to call off this duel,” Alexander explained to his son. They had gone over the basic rules of dueling on the way here, so Philip knew to expect this. “If all goes accordingly, you won’t need to duel at all.”

 

“And if it doesn’t?” Philip asked, voice small. 

 

Alexander couldn’t help but think to himself  _ Philip’s never hurt a soul, he must be so scared.  _ “We’ll deal with that if it comes,” he said, clasping a hand over his son’s shoulder. “Just wait right here, okay?”

 

Alexander could tell Eacker’s second was surprised to see him when he went to discuss the duel. “M-Mr. Hamilton, I… What are you doing here, sir?”

 

“That’s my son who is about to duel, I wouldn’t let him come alone. What kind of father would I be if I did that?” Alexander sighed, looking back at Philip momentarily before refocusing his thoughts. “My son just wants Mr. Eacker to take back what he’s said about me and my family. Doesn’t that seem like a better option than dueling?”

 

Eacker’s second’s eyes kept twitching around, looking anywhere but Alexander. “With all due respect, sir, Mr. Eacker isn’t going to do that. He stands by what he said and has not offered any fallacious information.”

 

“So he’d rather attempt to shoot my son in front of me?” Alexander said, anger pouring into his words.

 

“I.. I…”

 

“Well, if it isn’t the scoundrel himself!” A voice unfamiliar to Alexander spoke. “I know this breaks duel protocol, but so does bringing one’s father to a duel. Mr. Hamilton, how can I be of service?” Distaste and sarcasm colored the man’s words.

 

“You must be Mr. Eacker,” Alexander said, sizing up his new opponent. 

 

“Indeed I am, and if you’re done here, there is a duel to be had.”

 

“Your issues are not with my son, they’re with me, so why not duel me instead?” Alexander asked, challenging Eacker.

 

Eacker burst out laughing. “You are very bold, Hamilton. But a duel with one Hamilton is as good as any other. I’ll accept your offer to replace your son. But we duel now.” Alexander nodded, turning back to Philip.

 

“Pops, what happened? Did… Is there still a duel?”

 

Alexander ran a hand through his son’s hair. “Yes, there’s still a duel,” Alexander heard a sharp intake of breath from Philip. “But it’s not going to be you.”

 

“What? Pops!” Alexander took the gun from his son, who tried to pull it back. “Pops, you can’t do this!”

 

Alexander motioned to the doctor. “Please keep him over here.” The doctor nodded, restraining Philip, who continued to shout after his father as he assumed position.

 

Eacker and Alexander nodded to each other, turning and beginning the count.

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4

 

5

 

6

 

7

 

Sharp pain ripped through Alexander’s side as he was shot, far too early in the count. He looked up to see Eacker, who declared satisfaction and ran off. His eyelids felt heavy and he tried to focus his attention on Philip, who ran to his side. 

 

“Pops, just hang in there. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Then the world went dark.

 

***

 

“Your father got very lucky, son,” Alexander heard as he awoke. He was on a cot, presumably in the doctor’s office. How he got here, he couldn’t tell you. “The wound wasn’t infected and we were able to stop the bleeding before it took your father’s life.”

 

Alexander blinked his eyes open. “Philip?”

 

“Ah, there you are, Mr. Hamilton,” The doctor said. “Don’t move around too much, we’re still worried about that wound we stitched up. Your son stayed with you this entire time and your wife-”

 

The doctor was cut off by the sound of Eliza barging in and demanding, “Is he bleeding? Is he going to survive this? Who did this? Alexander, what were you thinking?”

 

It was the first thing she had said to him since the Pamphlet. Alexander took a good look at her, seeing the anger and, surprisingly, fear in her eyes. She was continuing on a scathing rant when Alexander cut her off weakly, “I was protecting our legacy, Betsey.”

 

Eliza stopped mid sentence, looking from Alexander to Philip and back. Her eyes softened as she took Alexander’s hand. “Don’t you dare do anything like that again, Alexander. I thought we had lost you.”

 

“If you’ll let me stay here by your side, my love, I will never do anything like this ever again,” Alexander said, squeezing her hand lightly.

 

Eliza just laughed, squeezing back and carefully hugging her husband. “I’m still incredibly angry with you, Alexander. But… I think we’ll make it through.”

 

Alexander smiled. Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. Sorry this ending was so lame but I kind of liked it, idk. Come bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ireallyneedabetterusername) I'm always taking prompts and all my ships are in my description.


End file.
